A Whisper of the Heart
by FoxyBoxes17
Summary: One day when rushing to school from an agonizing night with his father Katsuya Jounouchi runs into class to have an unexpected encounter with the great Seto Kaiba! However, this is the first of many encounters they will have and as the class ski trip rapidly approaches will Jou and Kaiba's relationship change! Puppyshipping, future Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! **

**Now this is my first puppyshipping fanfiction and in fact the second one I have EVER written, so please be kind!**

**First off I would like to start off with some warnings. Later in the story there will be some Lemon (boyxboy) so if you're not into that kind of thing I would suggest turning your attention elsewhere! In fact while I was in my English class today I really wanted to write something along those lines for this story, soooo I decided to get some of it out of my system and write some very suggestive things. But alas! I was too paranoid and embarrassed to carry one, so I will have to finish it when I am in the confines of my home!**

**Next I would like to say that I unfortunately do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh or any rights to it! **

**And regarding this story since I am indeed in college and am currently studying for midterms and writing papers and such, I am going to warn you there may not be another chapter until I get some more free time! Hopefully it's not too long of a wait though!**

**And finally I would like for everyone who is still tuned in to enjoy my first chapter of my story! **

**Now without further ado lets begin!**

Chapter 1

It was an early winter's morning and the sun was just beginning to peak over the mountain tops, casting specks of orange and red throughout the sky. The light fell through the clouds and landed on the tall buildings of the Domino cityscape.

In an old run down part of the city, where green creepers climber the dirt streaked walls of old dilapidated buildings, and the grass was so sparse that it could barely be seen through the dirt and rocks that lined the cul-de-sac street. You could faintly hear the faint whistles of the song birds that were in the trees as they charmingly greeted the morning. Suddenly, a certain slim blond haired boy with golden honey eyes; rimmed with dark patches due to loss of sleep and a black eye, while his face, paled with malnourishment, was scarred and other signs of abuse; burst through the doors of one of the better structured buildings. This unfortunately stopped the song birds' whistling, but soon started up again as they realised there was no danger.

Sometimes, if the blond had woken up on time in the mourning he would have walked to school singing along with the birds, Jou didn't like to brag but he was actually quite good at singing (not that he would tell any of his friends that he actually _liked_ to sing). However, today was not lie one of those carefree mornings he wished he was able to experience more often. No, today was one of the many days where due to his constant fear of his father throwing things and beating him after he came home drunk late at night caused him to stay up late blocking the door to his room until his father left him alone. Unfortunately, that did not happen until two in the morning and just in case stayed up an extra hour to make sure he wasn't coming back. Due to falling asleep at a late hour he usually ended up sleeping past his alarm and arriving late at school. Due to this you could usually see the blond boy sprinting from inside the house in an attempt to escape his father and make it to school on time where he could forget all his worries. Well all except for one, Seto Kaiba. Kaiba was the blonde's mortal enemy, CEO of a multi-billion dollar company called, Kaiba Corp, and the owner of an egotistical attitude, so naturally he and anyone in their right mind would hate him, or at least feel discomfort towards him when in his presence.

As the blond raced as fast as he could to school his breathing was ragged. This was due to the fact that the night before, before he could escape from his father and to his room he had been kicked in the back by his father while he was cooking dinner, which caused him to smash his chest into the edge of the counter, effectively breaking one or two.

Finally as he reached the school grounds he sprinted across the grass, and through the front door, being yelled at by the secretary, while he yelled a strangled apology. He jumped up the stairs that would lead him to his classroom. He skidded to a stop in front of the door and slid the door open. As his classmates' heads spun around alarmed by the disturbance of the door, he was soon recognized and his friends called greetings to him. Jou started to walk forward, but stepped on one of his shoelaces and fell forward flailing his arms in an effort to catch himself before he hit the ground. However, to his surprise he did not hit the ground but instead landed one someone's lap. As he landed the air rushed out of his lungs and a pained sound radiated form his mouth, on from having the air knocked out of him and the terrible pressure on his broken ribs. Before he got up he struggled to regain his breath and supress the pain radiating from his chest. As he laid there for that moment he heard gasps and concerned whispers coming from his classmates. Finally, regaining some form of composure he stood up his eyes closed and one hand behind his head with a smile spreading across his face as he apologized.

"Hey, I'm sorry man I wasn't watching where I was going," the blond haired teen loudly apologized, while he laughed slightly hoping it could be easily forgotten. However, he did not hear a reply from said person and cautiously started to open his eyes. As he did he was greeted with cold glare and equally as threatening cerulean eyes. As recognition hit the blond as to whom he had fallen on his face dropped immediately.

"O-oh h-hey Kaiba didn't expect to see you hear. Sorry 'bout that," the blond stuttered out, now scared for his life. Normally he was never scared of Kaiba since he never did anything to him, but hurl insults at him after the brunet called him names or insulted his friends. Then he knew the taller boy would not hurt him, but this time he had done something to him. It was not something that had hurt per-se, and it _had_ been an accident, but he knew the brunet would take it too seriously, and the death glare plastered on his face was saying that there was a definite chance that he would murder the blond right then and there. However, luckily for him Kaiba had immense restraint and managed to compress his rage before he maimed the shorter boy. Finally after a few minutes of them glaring at each other Kaiba finally spoke:

"Watch it you stupid mutt, or do you have a death wish this early in the morning?" Kaiba said with a scowl.

Jou flinched at those words, and held his side where his ribs were still throbbing in pain. He regained his usual composure when dealing with the CEO.

"Shut up Kaiba! I ain't a dog!" Jou said glaring at the cerulean eyed teen in front of him.

"Well I beg to differ mutt. Now thanks to you I am probably infested with fleas," Kaiba replied snarkily and grimacing at the thought of having the dog's fleas on him, and made a mental note to schedule a doctor's appointment the first chance he got.

"Say that again Kaiba, I dare you!" Jou yelled back.

The brunet looked Jou straight in the face and replied with, "You heard me, mutt."

Jounouchi just glared at the sitting boy and decided that for now letting it be would be for the best, but he made no promises for later and as he was now he was in no mood, or condition to be dealing with Seto Kaiba's antics first thing in the morning. As he wandered to his desk he wondered why Kaiba couldn't just accept his apology of an obvious mistake and move on with his stupid, rich, stuck-up, egotistical life. But no, instead he called him a dog and made a bigger deal out of it than it needed to be, as usual. Arriving at his desk he sat down and started murmuring unpleasant things he would like to do to the CEO if he ever got the chance. Just then the school bell rang, signalling the start of school and as the teacher came in and announced that they quiet down and take their seats Jou laid his head down on his arms, which were resting on top of his desk and took a much needed nap, while his teacher went on about some stupid math equation.

**Alright well there ya go! The first chapter is written and up! Hope y'all liked it and would like to continue reading this story!**

**Remember to RXR! I would love to read your comments or any advice you have for me!**

**Thank you for reading! See ya soon! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahhh yes, I am off to a fairly good start it seems. First I get all the awesome reviews from you guys and now I am actually writing the second chapter! Hopefully I can keep this up! College is ending soon and then I will have nothing else to do besides work! God I'm excited for that! College is a pain in the ass. **

**Annnyyywaaayy hopefully we see some progression with the story in this chapter! I really need to get this movin'! I got a suggestion from a reviewer and would like everyone's opinion on it. Anyway in summary thy asked if I could use their English names instead of their Japanese ones, I truly do not mind which I use, but would like everyone's opinion before I go changing names! **

**I do not own any of Yu-Gi-Oh! Although I sure wish I did XD **

**Now without further ado let's get this thing rolin'!**

**Chapter 2: The Kaiba mansion!**

**Lunch Time**

Jou jerked his head off of his desk, eyes flinging open in surprise as the school bell rang to signal the start of lunch at Domino High. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he heard his classmates getting out of their desks and start animated conversation with their friends about what they had done on the weekend.

Jou finished rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes and looked up to see his friends walking towards him with worried expression on their faces. His best friend Yugi Mutou, a short tri-coloured haired boy with amethyst eyes was in front while Honda, Anzu, and Ryou trailed behind him. As they reached the blonds desk Jou found himself thinking _I am so not in the mood for this conversation, I really don't want to be scolded by everyone today, I've already been through enough as it is._ Jou pulled his right arm around his chest to cup his side where his father had broken one of his ribs the previous night.

"Jou are you alright!? I thought for sure you were a gonner when you fell on Kaiba!" Yugi said with a sad look on his face.

"Ya, same here Yug', Looks like moneybags has more restraint tan I thought" Jou replied to the tri-coloured haired boy with a fainthearted smirk and a glance in the direction of the CEO. Kaiba was packing up his laptop and getting ready to leave, while bearing an icy cold expression on his face.

Jou narrowed his eyes, "Hey, Kaiba, you know school ain't over yet. You can't just leave in the middle of school, so where do ya think you're goin'?" asked Jou with as much venom he could possibly insue into his voice.

Said teen stopped as he was just opening the door to the classroom and turned his head to the left so he could just see the blond out of the corner of his eye and opened his mouth.

"I'm going home to disinfect and rid myself of the fleas you so rudely bestowed upon my this morning, then I have to go to a very important meeting at Kaiba Corp, which I own. Thus, making me the CEO of a multi-billion dollar company, allowing me to leave school early you dumb mutt. Maybe next time you can actually use your brain for once before opening your mouth," Kaiba remarked back at Jou with a smirk and glided out of the room sliding the door shut behind him as he left.

Jou glared at where the brunet had just exited the classroom, _and maybe next time you could, maybe, I don't know, NOT be a complete jackass. _Jou thought, then turned his attention back towards his now glaring friends.

"What!? Why are you all glaring at me like that, he started it," Jou said. _That's not entirely true, I guess I didn't have to say anything, but this morning really made me mad and I had to get back at him._

"You could have a little more restraint though Jou, you shouldn't try and antagonize him every chance you get," said Anzu in a very stern voice.

"Anzu's right Jou. You're going to get yourself hurt one of these days!" Yugi said.

_Sorry, Yug' it's a little too late for that, _Jou said hugging his side a little but tighter. _And plus I doubt Kaiba would actually try to fight me; it would tarnish his perfect image._

"Guys I doubt Kaiba would actually try to do anything, he doesn't want to ruin his reputation," Jou replied to his angry friends.

Jou started them down a while before he couldn't stand the four pairs of eyes boring into him, "Alright! You guys win! I'm sorry I'll try and get along with the rich bastard."

At that his friends' faces lit up and they started to eat their lunches. Jou looked to the left glaring out the window and cursing his father for making him late, which in turn made him forget to pack a lunch. Staring out the window his face softened into a pained frown as he tenderly began to message his aching side, while all throughout lunch his stomach was growling quietly. He quietly sat at his desk listening to his friends talk about their weekends, and when they asked Jou he simply replied with, "Eh, nothin' really just hung out with my old man." They quickly moved onto another subject and before he knew it the bell signalled the end of lunch and classes started again, this time with English.

**After school**

As the bell signalled the end of school Jou gave a slight stretch making sure he didn't hurt his ribs, and yawned. Instead of the frown that had adorned the blonds face, he now had a gleaming smile as he usually did at the end of each day when he could go home where he could sleep hopefully without his father yelling at him or trying to beat him for some inconsequential thing he thought Jou did.

"Hey Jou! I was thinking about going over to the arcade, do you wanna come with me? Honda and Ryou said they would come!" his tri-colour haired best friend asked him with a smile.

"Sure Yug' that sounds awesome! Let me just get my backpack and we can head over there!" Jou replied as he gathered his things and stuffed them in his backpack.

The group of friends left the classroom and were exiting the school when Yugi spotted and short raven hair boy standing next to a long black limousine with tinted windows.

"Hey, isn't that Kaiba's kid brother Mokuba?" Yugi asked in a confused manor wondering why Mokuba would be standing there alone.

"Hmm? Oh yeah I think it is I wonder why he's here. Maybe Kaiba didn't tell him he was going to a meeting." Jou replied. "I'll go ask him, wait for me here guys I'll be right back."

Jou started off towards the shorter boy. No one else really felt comfortable talking to the CEO's younger brother. After all, he WAS the kid brother of Seto Kaiba, the CEO of Kaiba Corp. However, Jou felt no need to be weary around him he wasn't afraid of Kaiba, and on the contrary to his elder brother Mokuba was actually a cute kid who liked Jou and his friends. Unfortunately, Jou was the only one not afraid to talk to him, which left him with little friends.

"Hey kiddo, what's up? Waitin' for your Kaiba?" Jou asked the distracted raven haired boy.

"Oh! Hey Jou! Yes I am actually have you seen him?" the boy asked Jou with a small smile on his face.

"Not since lunch kiddo, he said he had some meeting to attend to and left," Jou said with a sorry look on his face.

"Oh, ok thank you Jou. Well I guess I'll be heating up leftovers tonight since Seto won't be home till late and I'll have to spend all evening home alone AGAIN, with just my lonesome self," Mokuba pouted.

The boy started to retreat to the limo, but Jou reached out and stopped him.

"H-hey, don't be like that. If you want I can spend some time with you until Kaiba gets home. That way you won't have to eat leftovers, and you won't be bored," Jou hastily said in an attempt to cheer up the kid.

The raven haired boy turned around and flung his arms around Jou's waist with the widest smile he had ever seen plastered upon his face.

"REALY! Thanks Jou! That would be awesome! You can come over to my house! I have a lot of new games we can play!" the boy said excitedly.

_Jeez, it's almost like he planned it….wait…he totally did plan it! _Jou thought to himself as he gave the boy a suspicious glare as he was dragged into the limo.

He turned his head and apologized to his friends, but he would have to reschedule the arcade for another day.

As the two boys got into the limo Jou looked to the younger Kaiba and asked, "He kid, I don't think that your older brother will allow me to enter his house."

"Oh don't worry about Seto, I'll deal with him," Mokuba replied giving Jou a beaming smile. The boy then started to talk animatedly about the games he and Jou would play. However, Jou was only half listening and giving half-hearted replies as he thought about finally getting to see inside the great Seto Kaiba's mansion.

**At the Mansion**

The ride from domino high to the Kaiba's mansion wasn't a long one, maybe ten or fifteen minutes, but as the limo drove through the front gates and up the long drive way Jou found himself leaning against the window to get a better view of the building.

_Damn that's a big house; I can't imagine why he would need a house that big. HEH maybe he's trying to compensate for something. _Jou chuckled to himself with that thought, but was immediately distracted by Mokuba pushing him out of the vehicle and running up to the large double doors that provided entrance into the great Kaiba mansion.

"What are ya waiting for Jou? C'mon!" The raven haired kid chirped to the still gawking blond haired teen.

Shaking his head and smiling he replied to the kid, "Yeah, yeah, yeah hold your horse's kiddo! I'm comin'."

Jou raced up the elegant steps that led to the Kaiba's mansion and gestured for Mokuba to open the door. As the raven haired kid complied he pushed open the large front door that was a brown ordeal with dark blue trim along the sides. Now that Jou thought about it the rest of the house was in coloured in the same fashion. Dark mahogany with dark blue trim.

The smaller boy gestured for Jou to go into the house, so he stepped over the threshold and was greeted with a cinnamony fresh smell that accompanied both Kaiba brothers. The blond glanced around the house trying not to be too obvious with his ogling as Mokuba entered the house behind him.

Glancing up at Jou's face, Mokuba gave a small smirk as he watched the blond try to hide an astonished face at the interior decorating of the house.

"C'mon Jou, I'll give you a tour of the house!" the kid said excitedly as he grabbed Jou's hand.

At the moment they were in the entrance of the house. From here Jou could see an open door about ten feet in front of him, a door about the same distance to the right, and a staircase to the left that led to the upper levels of the mansion.

Mokuba led the blond off to the right towards the closed door, which was relatively the same to the outside of the house. The short teen opened the door to expose a giant room that resembled a small theatre. At the far end of the room there was a gigantic flat screen T.V. and a large white sofa and love seat and a reclining chair in the corner. On the right side of the room there were movies and other films, while on the left side there were shelves of books.

"So, I thought we'd begin with this room," Mokuba stated. "This is the living room, my brother just had it re done so try not to wreck anything or he'll have your head," the younger by said with a serious expression to match his tone. Jou could tell the kid wasn't fooling around.

Next Mokuba led Jou back to the entrance closing the door behind him, then preceded down the hall towards the other door that was open. Looking inside Jou could easily tell it was the kitchen, there was a an elegant oven surrounded by marble counters on each side and some chairs lining the island that came off the counter. All of the appliances were made of shiny steal. Even at the thought of food as on que Jou's stomach growled.

Mokuba let out a little chuckle and raced over to the fridge to open the door revealing a fully loaded fridge. However, the smaller boy opened a drawer and pulled out a shiny green apply and tossed it in Jou's direction.

Jou caught the apple easily and glared at the fruit in his hands and looked up at the kid who pulled out his own and started to walk back towards Jou.

"What?! My brother doesn't like me having anything sweet after school. So if I don't get any you don't either," Mokuba stated smirking at the blond.

Jou looked at the apple again and shrugged, _at least it's not bruised, and it could be worse. It's not like I have better back home anyway. _He then took a big bite out of it and wincing from the cold.

"C'mon I'll show you upstairs," said the younger boy with a smile.

Upstairs there was a long hallway lined with doors and pictures of the Kaiba brothers. Mokuba led him down the hall to a door on the left.

"Ok. This is my brothers' study and just down there," Mokuba pointed down to the end of the hall," is his bedroom. I suggest you don't go in either or he WILL kill you," the boy emphasized.

Jou nodded. _Yeah, right, like I'm not gonna take this chance to mess with Kaiba. Maybe I'll come back later and take a peek. _

Mokuba then went down the hallway and stopped in front of a door that was beside what he said was Kaiba's room. Opening the door the kid ran in and jumped on his bed.

"And this, Is my room!" The raven haired kid gestured around his room.

"Wow! This is the biggest room I've ever seen! It's as big as my house!" replied the blond.

Mokuba flinched at those words. He forgot Jou lived in an apartment with his father. He suddenly felt really guilty. Maybe a tour wasn't the best idea.

Seeing that the boy was pouting Jou walked towards the boy, "hey where are those games you mentioned earlier! If you were lying to me I might have to do something terrible to you," Jou grinned mischievously at the shorter boy.

"You wouldn't," Mokuba replied narrowing his eyes at the blond.

"Oh, I would," Jou said reaching for the younger boys sides.

"Ok, ok! Hahaha I get it! They're over there! Go pick one you wanna play!" Mokuba replied hastily, backing away from the approaching teen.

Jou smiled and went over to the shelf the younger boy had said held the games.

"Hey, how 'bout this one kiddo!" Jou suggested holding up Forza 4.

Mokuba smiled and ran over to help Jou set up the game.

**End of Chapter**

**Alright! Second chapter done! Hopefully it's a good one! **

**Hopefully in the next chapter there will be a Kaiba x Jou scene! Ohhhhh how I long for one! I'm excited for this! Also please excuse any errors in this chapter I really didn't want to edit it. Just wasn't in the mood XD **

**Heh I just thought of something…Maybe Jou and Mokuba will watch The Never Ending Story ;) hmmm this will be good!**

**Anyway! I thank you for your reviews and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**Thank you for reading! And remember to RXR!**


End file.
